protector of the nine realms
by crazyrapunzel
Summary: Loki is back in Asgard, but his mind still desires the throne. Odin can't control him. Maybe she can.
1. chapter 1: a visitor

**Chapter one: A visitor**

The old and great king of Asgard sat in his golden throne, waiting for the return of his sons. He watched over the enormous space in front of him, what was the throne chamber. The big pillars held the incredible weight of all the thick layers of gold and marble that formed the odd looking castle. Asgard was a beautiful place, he thought. The skies were rich with stars from the many constellations, the nature was more pure and huge than it existed in any of the other realms, the cities were outstanding, each of them with an own castle, of course smaller than the main one and the people were stronger in body and mind. He was proud to call himself the Allfather, the protector of the nine realms. Or at least he said so.

He knew there was one person above him.

And he truly hated it.

The massive doors at the other side of the room swung open, revealing two figures that walked side by side. The left one, his one true son and king to be, was a little taller than the other. His blonde wavy hair hung slightly back from his movement, letting the morning sun shine from it with beauty. He was strong at hand, and over the years he grew just as strong in mind and decision. His son had made a lot of mistakes of reckless actions in the past, but with him learning his lesson, given by the Allfather himself, he corrected himself and that had put him back on the track of light.

A smile craved around Odin's mouth as he watched his strong promising son, Thor. Then he looked over at the other person, and the smile faded.

Loki was the opposite of Thor. His hair grew longer every day, making the black wavy locks grow more wicked as he watched them. And that smile, that wicked twisted smile on his face, made him shudder slightly. His eyes were staring right in Odin's face, that overwhelming green color that hid so much Odin would never find out. As Loki returned from the dead in the world of the dark elves, Thor made his father believe Loki changed. There was only one reason for that and the moment he thought of it his heart started to ache.

_Frigga. Owh how I need you now, most of all. What do I have to do with our twisted adopted son?_ Loki was never as much of a son to him as Thor was.

They closed the distance between them and the throne as they strode his way. Thor lifted his chin when he spoke to his father.

'Father, you summoned us,' he spoke in his strong voice, letting his words echo against the marble and golden walls. Odin rose in his throne as they approached him in front of the massive steps leading to him. He steadied himself on his staff.

'Thor, Loki. I asked you to come, for we have an important guest coming over.'

The smile disappeared from Loki's face, just to make an 'not impressed' nod and let the corners of his mouth curl upside again as he spoke. 'That's it? Well I hoped for a bit more.'

'This is more, Loki. Do not misunderstand the importance of this visitor. We are talking about the protector of the nine realms.'

They both seemed surprised but it was Thor that spoke. 'I am confused, for I believed you hold that name, father.'

He looked down for just a moment to look back at their faces. 'Partly. I am to watch over the safety and peace of them, but I cannot control anything. There is only one person above me, one that is truly stronger, and this person is our visitor today.'

They were quiet. He continued as paced back and forth. 'So I ask of the both of you,' his good eye focused on Loki only a little bit longer, 'to behave in the presence of this visitor. Threat this person with respect and dignity, for you should know your place. Am I understood?'

'Yes father,' Thor proclaimed clearly.

Odin watched Loki, waiting for a response. He looked away, thinking. With a serious face he turned back to Odin.

'I never thought I would see the day of you kissing someone's boots. How marvelous.' The wicked smile returned and got so wide it touched his ears.

Odin grew angry, for he knew Loki would make a mess. Just before he could pronounce a word the gates flew open as one of his own guards proclaimed: 'your majesty of the golden throne arrived!'

Thor and Loki stood on the sides of Odin as he stood in front of his throne.

A group of soldiers rusted in after each other. What was odd was that they were not in straight lines, but formed a wave as seen from above. Three guards in the shiniest armor walked in, the one in the middle holding something small. The guards took their place on the sides of the space, as the special guard carefully putted the item on the center of the room on the floor. The three of them bowed over to inspect the item.

It was a flower. A lily. The guards mangled in the line of others. The room became quiet. A good minute passed.

Loki, being unable to control himself spoke. 'Most of our guest bring a lot more than just one flower. If this is all…' He was shushed by Odin. 'You do not speak again!' he hissed.

When Loki wanted to protest everyone's attention was caught by the flower. Its pedals opened, showing a white light. The light shone brighter and brighter, until the total room was filled by light. Loki had to cover his eyes with his arm to not get blind. The light faded and he dared to look again. There, were once was just a flower, was now a young woman. Her body still glowed, forming layers of clothing around her. Her hair was white blonde, and nearly fell to her ankles. Her eyes were still closed as the transformation was not done yet. Loki now noticed that she was floating in the air several inches above the ground. The layers around her formed a dress. A tight band wrapped around her breast, apart from the front, were a perfect circle was let out and edged by a golden circle that only curled open at the top. It showed the middle of her breasts, not revealing too much. The rest of the dress did not really exist of fast matter. The lower parts of the layers faded into nothing. They were pure white with a light touch of blue and green. They still shined in the light coming from her body.

Finally she opened her eyes, showing a reflection of the sky in it with all its darkness and light given by stars. She fixed them upon the Allfather. A faint smile touching her lips.

After noticing that everyone was staring at her, the Allfather bowed very deep before her. Then he strode down the steps.

'Milady Faheiya, it is all my honor to receive you as my guest. O how great it is to see you again, my queen.' He took her hand to kiss the back.

'It is great indeed to see you again, Odin Allfather.' Her voice was sweet and soft, like a whisper of the wind.

Only then did she turn her eyes on the two remaining figures standing perfectly still. Neither of them moved an inch, nor even blinked.

'Tell me Odin, did you not teach your son's it is rude to stare at someone?' She asked with a touch of humor in her voice.

Odin slowly turned around to give the both of them an furious glare. It was Thor that awoke from his trance and started walking down, bowing just like his father. 'My apologize for my behavior Milady, for I was mesmerized by your appearance. It is indeed an honor to have you here.'

'You could at least have told us it was a woman,' Loki proclaimed when his brother kissed the hand of the queen. Everyone froze and grew quiet, apart from the queen, that turned her head to look into Loki's eyes. He did not look intimidated, for he wasn't. He never liked this formal nonsense, and now he even hated it more than ever. _A woman?! Why would he listen to a woman?_

She seemed to know what he was thinking as she spoke. 'What? Do you not believe a woman can be more powerful than men?' She slightly cocked her head to the side, interested what he would answer.

Before he could he looked over to see Odin have a deadly look in his eyes. 'One more word…' they screamed.

Loki took the steps down and bowed very overacted. 'Of course they can, milady. Never mind my words. I was just surprised. I beg for your forgiveness.'

Not one word was meant. And she knew.

'You have it,' she answered shortly, like she wanted to get it over with. Nevertheless she kept staring at Loki until Odin broke the silence.

'My finest guards will lead you to your chambers, my queen. You will be summoned for diner. For now, I imagine you would like a moment of rest from your journey here.'

She looked at him for a moment, considering. 'Yes I would like that. Thank you for your hospitality Odin.' With that said she walked out of the room, followed by a row of guards. The other guards left as well, leaving Odin, Thor and Loki behind. Loki slowly turned around on his heels, hoping he could run. But he wasn't fast enough.

'LOKI!' Odin screamed at a deafening tone. Loki froze in his place and turned back around. He faked a smile as he innocently putted his hands behind his back. 'Yes, my king?'

Already by the choice of his words Thor and Odin felt down. Loki never called him father since he knew he was truly a frost giant. Nevertheless Odin was not finished. 'Can you never stop insulting people? Can you never just listen to what I ask of you? Can you not have respect?!'

The smile faded. He walked up to Odin to stop several inches from his face.

'No one orders me,' he spat in his once fathers face.

With that he turned around and walked after the guards to accompany the queen. Odin seemed petrified. Thor putted a hand on his shoulder. 'He is still having trouble knowing what is right and what isn't. Please father, give him another chance.'

Odin was quiet, lost in his thoughts, repeating Thor's words in his mind. Without saying anything he left to go after the party. Thor sighed. _What to become of this broken family?_

Faheiya was led to the chambers at the top of the castle. After a moment Loki, Odin and Thor were behind her again, not speaking to each other. Loki couldn't help himself but study the beautiful woman in front of him. With every step her hips swung from the one side to the other. Her perfectly curved body made the fabrics around her float in a magical way. Loki showed a small smile.

Once they reached the top they opened the massive doors, leading to an even larger chamber. To the left was a bed big enough for five to fit in. It was a little higher than were they entered for three steps let the way up. To the right was a balcony that had the most amazing view from this high, showing all of the golden city up to the mountains on the one site, and the endless sea to the other.

'Is it to your liking, milady?' Odin asked, hoping the answer would be yes. He didn't have anything like this, apart from his own chambers.

Despite his hope, Faheiya seemed to comsider. 'Well, it is great, but it is missing something…I know!' At that she snapped her fingers and a second later the room was changed. The bed was now holding other beddings, and layers falling over it from the ceiling. The wall on the other side was partly gone, making more space for the balcony and even an bigger view. The total room was also covered in flowers and plants, growing from pots but also from nothing, hanging over the edge of the balcony.

'Better,' she said approving her own work. She turned around to face the three.

'Is there anything that we can still do for you, my queen?' Odin asked, bowing.

She considered it. 'Yes, in fact. Firstly, from now on it is just Faheiya, for I grew tired of this queen- thing. Secondly, when will we eat?'

'I will send in my finest maid to tell you. Also, I can find you some maids to help you prepare, if you like.'

She shook her head. 'No such thing necessary.'

Odin showed a little smile. 'Anything else?'

Faheiya started toward the massive doors, holding them in her hands, ready to close it in front of them and shut them out.

'Yes. You,' She pointed at Odin, 'stop licking my feet. You,' she pointed at Thor, 'stop staring at my breast and you,' she pointed at Loki, 'stop staring at my bottom.' With that she threw the doors in their faces, not waiting for apologizes.

For a minute the three of them just stood there, paralyzed. Then Loki started to laugh. 'I like her.'

Odin gave him a deadly glare. 'You better not stare again, the both of you.' With that he left. Thor watched at Loki, shook his head with a sigh and left as well. Also Loki departed, preparing for diner.


	2. Chapter 2: the thief

**Chapter two: the thief**

The dining room was made in all his glory in name for the guest. The flowers were spread across the floor and randomly floating in the air, held up with magic. Candles were lit on the table and around the room, but the most of the light was still from the last sunrays. The long table was set for a big company to eat, all with silverware and golden plates. Almost everyone was already eating, only Loki didn't show up yet. Odin was at the head of the table, with to his left Thor and to his right Faheiya. The rest of the table was filled with Thor's friends and the head of the counsel. All gods, of course.

Thor was telling about his journeys out hunting and the battle of New York, completely forgetting that his brother was not far. Just when he started on how much Loki destroyed, the god himself walked in the dining room. He strode fast to the head of the table, behind the chair he should be sitting in.

'You are late,' Odin told him, clearly irritated.

He ignored that. 'I have more on my mind than this diner. There is a thief in the castle.'

The company became quiet and everyone turned to look at Loki. Even Odin seemed fully surprised. 'What? Why would you think so?'

Loki looked around the table, as if searching for someone that behaved strangely. 'Half of my books are gone. I was out to my private collection to get some rest, but found all sort of books missing. I am sure I haven't removed them myself. So someone…'

'I took them,' proclaimed Faheiya with a grin on her face, trying to make it warm. Loki's eyes grew big, first of surprise, then of anger. 'Why?' he hissed through his teeth.

She shuddered. 'I was bored and wanted to read. I found your chambers and took some. Do you have a problem with that, Loki?' She let her face rest on her hands, as she remained looking in his darkening eyes.

'Yes,' he answered.

'No,' said Odin a moment after.

Loki and Faheiya both looked his way. 'You are free to take whatever you want, mi…'

Faheiya held her hand up. 'I believed I said something about that.'

He bowed his head slightly. 'My apologies, Faheiya.' He hated to be so informal. 'Nevertheless, you can have whatever you desire.'

She turned her head to Loki, as to say 'how about that?'

He leaned over the table, an angry look in his eyes, focusing them on the eternal ones of Faheiya.

'Everything but my stuff. You will not enter my chambers nor will you take anything,' he nearly whispered. His voice was full of disgust and anger, hating the feeling of someone being stronger. He didn't care. He would not let her win. With that said, and getting no response, Loki left the room again. He slammed the door shut with his magic, making it echo for several moments. Thor sighed and Odin dropped his face in his hand.

'My apologies again for his behavior. I do not seem to have control over him.'

Faheiya never took her eyes of the door where Loki disappeared. 'I noticed.'

With that, she had a plan. And it involved annoying Loki even more.

Loki went to the chambers of Faheiya and let the books disappear, to reappear in their original place. He angrily walked down to his chambers.

_How dare she? No matter she is protector of the nine realms, I am Loki, soon to be king of Asgard._ He would not let this annoying woman mess with him.

He swung the doors to his room open with his magic. As he was about to enter he noticed the presence of someone there. In the chair facing him, was the last person he wanted to see now. She was casually holding a wine glass, letting the liquid turning in rounds. She was sitting sideways in the chair, her legs falling over the one arm, her back against the other. She smiled at the moment she saw him.

'Ah Loki, good to see you again.'

'Get out of my room. In what way wasn't I clear when I said 'do not enter my chambers'?' He walked around the room, pacing angrily.

'O you were very clear. I just don't see why I should obey you,' she said, pointing her finger from the hand that was holding the glass at him. He looked at her, to notice the glass she was holding.

'Were did you get that?' he asked, afraid to hear her answer.

She looked at the glass, pretending to not know what was so special about it. 'This? O I found a great room under this place, full of the finest of wines! How long did they last again? 200 years already? I found this very special one, prepared for a special day. Or so said the note with it. Well, I thought it was.'

Loki's blood started to boil. He slowly turned blue, and his eyes blood red. He turned into his frost giant form. He breathed heavily through his teeth. 'HOW DARE YOU? THAT IS MINE! YOU DO NOT DRINK ONE MORE DROP OF THAT!'

Challenged, she brought the glass to her lips to take another sip. That took the best of him. He was in front of her in a second, slamming the glass out of her hand to shatter it against the wall. He putted his cold big hand on her throat and lifted her up. 'Why are you torturing me woman?! Do you just like to make me angry? Well, you succeeded!' He spat in her face, throwing her back in the chair. He tried to calm down by turning away from her.

That was stupid.

In a second she picked Loki up, threw him against the wall and was back in front of him to hold him up against the wall with her hand on his throat. He turned to his Asgardian form again, truly surprised by her sudden power. Out from the balcony came roots of plants, crawling over the floor until they reached Loki to strangle him. She could let go of him now. Her eyes were totally black, not showing the stars anymore. Loki gasped for his breath.

'You feel way too big for your own good. Your father and brother know their places. And that is, together with you, below me. Do not challenge me in strength, for I can kill you with a flick of my fingers.' She let the grip of the roots on him go when he turned purple. He felt to the floor, coughing and breathing heavily. 'You are a puny god. You believe to be a ruler. A king.'

She bent down and lifted his face in her hand to make him look at her. 'But you are not,' she whispered.

He stared back at her, unable to answer. Partly because he didn't know what to say, partly because he still didn't catch his breath. She raised back to her feet and walked over to the dark spot of liquid on the light wall. She waved her hand and the spot was gone. Not just that, the pieces of glass started to move. They flew through the air to form a whole glass again in her hand. It was like someone pressed the play backwards button. Even the wine returned in the glass. She took the last sip, emptying it, then she putted it back on the table. Loki watched her carefully. She turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes showing the stars again.

'Do not test me again, or you will follow the consequences. Have I made myself clear?' Her look was hard and piercing.

'Yes, you majesty,' Loki choked out.

She gave one nod before exiting the room and slamming the doors shut behind her. Loki crawled to the nearest chair and pulled himself in. In the mirror at the other side of the room he a few cuts in his face, one running over his nose. He looked over at the roots, now lying still on the floor. They had thorns. A humorless laugh came out of his mouth.

'I look just like the last time someone called me a puny god.'

He needed to face the fact: she was stronger than him. He hated everyone that was stronger than him, but so far that were only men. He never felt the torn of a woman before.

And for a reason he didn't understand, he kind of liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: God of lies

**Chapter three: God of lies**

After that anger explosion Faheiya went to her room to calm down. She let her clothes disappear and took a warm bath. After that she made herself feel pretty again. She shaved her legs, pulled out the hairs from her eyebrows she didn't like and combed her hair. But none of that needed to be done by hand. She focused on this and drew her hand over her body and poof! It was done. She looked down over Asgard. A truly beautiful place. Of all the nine realms she liked this one the most. The sky showed all she possessed and ruled. She looked down in the streets. She got in the mind of different people. The first one was a young woman, walking with her boyfriend.

'_Sweetheart, I want to be with no one else than you,' she told him._

_He stopped and faced her. 'Neither do I. Honey, will you do me the honor of marrying me?' _

_She started to cry from happiness at the sight of the ring. 'YES!' _

Beautiful. Like a ghost her mind flew through the streets. She found the next person. This was a little girl playing outside with a group of friends.

'_That was unfair, you didn't count to twenty!' she pouted. _

'_Hera?' her mother called out. _

_She turned her head to her mother. 'Yes mother?' _

_Her mother started to smile. 'We have a visitor.'_

_When she saw the face of her father she grew a big smile on her face. 'Daddy!' _

A tear left Faheiya's eye. Oh how she enjoyed the feeling of love. And being able to watch through other eyes she felt it so many times, in so many ways.

With these pretty images she went in a good tight sleep.

The next day she spent in her room. She watched Asgard again. A thousand thoughts crossed her mind. She was disturbed by a knock on the door. She didn't even hear him approaching through these thick doors.

'Enter.'

The doors flew open and behind it was Thor. He found her on the balcony.

'Milady Faheiya, my father requested me to show you our beautiful city of Asgard. Will you accompany me?'

She laughed at this. They really always forget her powers. 'No he didn't.'

Thor seemed shocked. He swallowed loudly. 'What do you mean?'

She looked away from the view, into his light blue eyes. 'He didn't ask you, you asked him. And it is not for the beauty of the city, but you wished a private conversation with me. Thor don't forget, I'm all-knowing.' She ticked with her index finger on her forehead.

He was tongue-tied. He tried to utter an apology before she waved it away with her hand. 'Please don't. Stop apologizing for anything.'

He didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet.

'I am doing it for your good,' she answered a never asked question. At least not out loud.

'What?' he asked.

'Loki. That's why you are here. You heard about me stealing his precious wine. You wonder why I torture him more than anyone.'

Thor had a hard time progressing the thought that she could read his mind. It was scary in so many ways. Then he thought of her answer on his mind-question. 'Why is torturing him for my good?'

She took a step toward the balcony and Thor followed her slowly. 'Your heart is as blinded as it has always been Thor. You love your brother, I feel that very strongly.'

She stopped for a moment, looking at her bare toes. 'But he doesn't love you back.'

She stopped for a moment to let it sink in. Thor was hurt, but he knew it wasn't a big surprise. He waited for her to continue.

'Loki's mind is twisted, his heart his hurt. It started when he heard he was adopted. He knew what true pain was, and it covered his heart with a thin layer. With every shock these layers became thicker and thicker. Now his heart in clouded in a thick layer of pain. The love in his heart is too deep to reach. When your mother died, his heart became the darkest. But at the same time he had something that connected the two of you again: revenge. He didn't want to turn his back on you because of this connection. He felt satisfied to fight the dark elves and he wouldn't even mind if he truly died. But he lived. He decided to go on with the way he was used to: the wicked paining way. But because you forgave him so easily he found a way back in the castle. Yes, now that things feel the way they were some of these layers get bursts in them. But they are not fading fast enough. He still desires to take the throne. And this time he will kill your father and you if needed to.'

She remained quiet after that, letting him process. Thor was truly considering what she was saying, but he didn't want it to be the truth.

'So…' Thor began, very unsteady, 'he lied to me. Again.'

'You shouldn't be so shocked about that anymore.'

He looked away from her, over Asgard. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes the same moment.

'Let's still take that walk. Even if you don't want it, I need it.'

That formed a smile on her face as she nodded.

That day they randomly walked through the streets. Were Thor would normally tell some boring facts he remained silent now. He was still thinking about his brother. He didn't know what to do.

'When I came here I was very curious over the one that tried to destroy three of my realms. I wondered how he was changed, and he wasn't at all. It showed me right away that Odin does not have control or any influence on him. That's why I need to stay now. I need to let Loki see he isn't going to be king.'

'But does that need to be done on such a hard way?' he asked quietly.

She considered it. 'No. Is there someone he loves?'

Thor thought about it. 'If not for me, my only answer is his mother.'

'No woman he was ever interested in?'

'He wasn't the type for dating. He hated the ones our parents set up.'

She made a noise of disappointment. How was it possible to let someone love again without someone to love?

'We should head back to the castle. I have some things to think about,' she said.

'Yes, me too.'


	4. Chapter 4: lost to the bifrost

**Chapter four: lost to the bifrost**

Faheiya looked at the tense men standing alongside the garden. They weren't watching at her. They just stared in the distance. She looked at the flowers, grown by magic. They showed the most beautiful colors and shapes. She simply loved nature, for it was pure. Here at Asgard they understood that feeling.

Odin had awaken her earlier to take a walk with her. Today she felt like wearing one of the dresses that the king had given her. It was a silk blue dress that fell to the ground. Around one shoulder was a gray cloak, held up by a silver penning on the other. She didn't feel so fine in this dress, but she didn't want to show. As he saw her wearing it his eyes almost watered and she could read why: it belonged to Frigga.

'She was always nice to me. It was one of the persons I enjoyed spending time with most. I am truly sorry for your loss,' she told the king. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

A week passed by now that she spent at the castle. Loki didn't join for any of the meals of day. She saw him rarely. She had Thor's words in her ears if she thought about showing up in his chambers.

'_But does that need to be done on such a hard way?'_

The answer was no. In fact she made her point. Loki did not feel above her anymore. Still she didn't like his absence. She felt powerless and useless, just thinking about him. She tried to trace his thoughts, but he barricaded the doors from letting her mind get in. He was smart, she should give him that.

Odin also knew what her mission was. He never asked her, but she heard Thor's mind when he told his father. She felt as if they were waiting on her to do something, but she did not know what. She considered so many ways, seeing no one succeed.

'I always love to see the sun rise at this hour. It is something that will never change. It will be here every morning. Even if all life is lost, the sun will still come,' Odin suddenly said, ripping Faheiya from her thoughts.

'I understand what you say. It is a surety.'

Odin sighed. 'I wish I could do something about my son. He just seems to choose the wrong path every time. I wish he would listen to me.'

'That is not what he needs. You were his father, but even before he knew the truth, he always felt in the shadow of his brother. No matter how much you claimed to love him, you always preferred Thor. Loki felt that. He can't get his love from you. What we should do, really, is find the person that can.'

Odin's heartbeat quickened on that confrontation. He knew she was right. Still he didn't like admitting it. 'I really hope that person is there to find.'

Faheiya wanted to answer, but her attention was led to the bifrost. The portal at the end of the rainbow bridge was turning, opening.

'Who is using the bifrost?' Odin asked to no one in particular, speaking her thoughts. She used her mind to stretch out and just before he jumped through the portal she noticed an emotion.

Pain.

'Loki,' she said. Without waiting on Odin to respond she disappeared into nothing, as to reappear at the bifrost. There was Heimdall, protector of the bifrost.

'Where did he go?' she asked while walking around him.

'Midgard. He did not say why.' Heimdall was loyal to Odin, but in a conflict he would have to choose her side.

'Send me after him,' she told him.

'Wait!' someone screamed behind them.

They turned around at the same time to see Thor flying in using Mjolnir. 'I know this place, I will go after him.'

Faheiya signed Heimdall to open the bifrost anyway. 'No offence Thor, but I can truly get to him. Even when not with words, I will use my powers.'

He wanted to protest, but knew she was right. She was always right. Damn it.

'Trust me,' she whispered.

He nodded and took a step back. The bifrost opened.


	5. Chapter 5: Midgard

**Chapter five: Midgard**

Loki was used to the use of the bifrost, for it did not sicken him anymore. He was at the place where he wanted to go. The one place in Midgard he hated the most.

New York.

It was an late hour, but that didn't matter in the city that never sleeps. He ended in the middle of the road. Taxi's and other cars were making a lot of noise at him. A man stepped out.

'Hey you! Get out of the way! Asshole!' He swung his hand in frustration.

Loki groaned at that. He made a movement with his hand that threw the car back slamming into two others. People stared at it, others were running away. He didn't care. He was so angry. All the time that feeling of not being the strongest. It was frustrating. And now, here on this pathetic planet, he would let his rage go.

He walked around a block to see couple construction workers on a building that was being rebuild. Probably still from Loki's work here. He smiled evil as he made one of the pillars disappear, sending it all down, crushing the construction workers. People screamed and cried. He didn't care. He fed on those cries. He went down to central park, where a couple was kissing at the edge of a pond. He hated the sight being disgusted. He threw them over in the pond. But it was not enough. He held them down, letting the water crush on their lungs. They tried to scream, but most of it was consumed by the water in their mouths. Just when it would have ended them, someone came rushing in to help them. Loki let his grip go as the man pulled them ashore.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Loki suddenly realized he knew that voice. He slowly turned around, but was a moment too late to be unnoticed. 'Hey!' Steve screamed after him. Just before he could grab Loki he disappeared. It was an illusion.

Now even more upset he went to one of the largest streets. All the buildings here were from large companies, mostly banking business. He stood in the middle of the square when he pulled his arms up. Out of him came a dark haze that started to grow. It parted in three parts, forming three animals. The snake hissed before slamming himself several times in the windows of the buildings, shattering all. At the other side the horse with eight legs did the same. In the middle remained the huge wolf, that let out a cry that broke every glass remaining.

It was such a mess. Then, as if struck by something invisible, he felt empty. Empty of breath and power. The three animals felt down. He did the same. A small war helicopter got down in front of him. He noticed the emblem on the side. SHIELD. Great. Unable to move he stayed there on the ground. He felt so powerless. The helicopter opened and Fury, captain America and Hawkeye walked out.

'I really hoped I had seen the last of you Loki. Should you not be in prison?' Fury asked without humor in his voice.

Loki laughed out loud at that. 'In prison? I have been in prison for like a week before they couldn't handle it without me already!'

Hawkeye cuffed him and helped him stand up. 'What have you done to me?' he asked, irritated.

'Ah you mean a feeling of being powerless? Yeah, we made you mortal,' Fury laughed, satisfied his plan had worked.

Loki's eyes grew big with anger. 'What? How?'

'I'll tell you aboard the base. Now walk.' Loki walked with swinging legs.

It's been a long time since Faheiya used the bifrost. Her own ways of travelling were not so…sickening. She suppressed the urge to throw up. She looked around her. New York.

'Really Loki? The one place you already destroyed?' she shook her head.

She tried to find the mind of Loki but couldn't find it. She decided to take a walk in a random direction. After two minutes of walking three people rusted around the corner to stop just in front of her.

'Here is it!' the woman cried.

They all looked at Faheiya, almost disappointed. Nevertheless, she recognized them.

'You are not Thor,' she said sadly.

'No, but you are Jane Foster,' Faheiya said. Jane's eyes grew big. 'You know me?'

'Yes, I have heard anything about you from Thor. I am from Asgard. But now tell me, how did you find me?'

She looked down at the weird machine in her hand. 'We saw the opening of the bifrost and rushed up here. Then we saw it again. We tried for the second one, what turned out to be you. Is Thor the first one that came?'

Faheiya shook her head. 'No it is his annoying brother, Loki. I am searching for him. Do you know where I can find him?'

They were all thinking. Then the man, Eric, came up with something. 'Maybe shield knows.'

She looked in his mind to find out what is was. All she saw was dark rooms and bad memories. 'What is shield?'

'An intelligence. They captured Loki before but….' The rest of his words faded away as Faheiya's hearing failed her. Not just her hearing. She felt light in her head. Her knees were shaking.

'What…is…' she tried but fell down. Jane could just catch her in time. 'What is happening?' she asked in fear as the woman collapsed in her arms.

'Must…find…Loki…' And then anything was black.

Jane looked around to see the shocked faces of Eric and Darcy. 'Help me!' she said when no one helped her. Eric took the woman from her. 'What do we do?'

'Let's call shield. She wanted it and they would want her too. If something Asgardian is about to happen again we better be with shield,' Darcy said. They nodded in agreement.

A little later they were in central park. They laid the woman down in the soft grass. Shield was called and they would meet them here.

'Are they even coming?' Darcy dragged. Just at that moment a tiny speck in the air started to nearby. It was Tony Stark in his Iron man suit. He came to the ground next to them.

'I heard you found an Asgardian?' he asked.

Jane stood up. 'Yes, she said she was looking for Loki. She is a friend of Thor. Do not treat her badly, she is a good person.'

He turned his mask down to the unconsciousness woman. 'Why is she asleep?'

'We do not know. She collapsed.'

'Very well then,' Tony said. He lifted the woman in his arms.

'Wait! Can we come?' Jane asked.

He turned around to face her. 'Can you fly?'

'No,' she said.

'Then no,' he said shortly. With that he took off toward the shield base.


	6. Chapter 6: mortal

**Chapter six: mortal**

Loki walked through the familiar hallways. He was brought to the control center. When they opened the doors he saw an oval table in front of him. On the left site were Banner, Romanoff and Hawkeye. Steve was on the right, together with Coulson and Fury. The annoying Stark wasn't there. Thank god for that, Loki thought.

He was settled down at the head of the table, his hands cuffed behind the chair. Two men remained behind him. He looked around the table, into their irritated faces.

That made him smile. 'Well how great we meet again.'

They were all disgusted by him. Fury stood up. 'Not really. We hoped we would have seen the last of you.'

Loki lifted himself a little in the chair, causing Romanoff and Banner to move too. 'Well that is good news! I really hoped I had seen the last of you too! Why don't you just let me go, and I will head right back to Asgard.'

It was Coulson that talked now. 'Why did you come back to Earth then?'

Loki wanted to answer, but remembered something. He lifted one eyebrow in confusion. 'Didn't I kill you?'

Coulson didn't move, neither did any of the others. Loki sighed. 'Okay not my business. I came here to release my rage for a moment, that is all. I was planning on going back right after. I just…needed to get away from there.'

Steve leaned in on that. 'Something in your home that was annoying you, alien?' He grinned.

Loki gave an angry glare. 'Something like that.'

'Nevertheless it does not mean earth is your playground to let your rage go! You already killed two people, and it could easily be a lot more! You have no right at all to enter this planet anymore,' Fury said angrily.

Loki chuckled. 'Really, I think you are not the one to judge about that.' It was the first time he didn't feel angry when he thought of her. He saw the humor in her power.

The doors at his right flew open and Loki's grin disappeared. He groaned under his breath. Stark.

'Well the nurses took a good look at her but they can't say anything about her condition,' he said while walking up to the table. Banner looked up at him. 'How can they not know?'

Stark dropped his shoulders. 'Because they never had someone treated like her. These creatures are completely different.'

Banner was quiet, understanding it was a stupid question. 'Nevertheless,' Stark continued, 'She did wake.'

Then two nurses came in, carrying a woman that was looking very weak. Loki looked at her with wonder, not thinking she would find him so easily. And she even succeeded in this state.

'Of all the people in the universe you seem to find the one person I was running from! Stupid mortals!' He shouted angrily.

The woman was put in the chair next to Loki. She breathed heavily. Her eyes were completely black, with dark circles under them. Her hair hung limp around her face, not showing the grace they did earlier. Her body wasn't glowing and if she had worn a dress of herself it would have faded. Luckily she still wore Frigga's dress.

She still grew a small smile on her lips when she watched at Loki. 'No matter my condition, I will always succeed.'

Loki didn't show any emotion in his eyes. He was truly wondered by her. She never gave up. She took her duty very serious. But he also felt pity for her. She looked so fragile, like he could snap her in two.

'What have you done to us,' Loki whispered to Fury.

'It is a new strategy we used against people like you Loki. We found a way of making you weak. We stripped you of your powers as long as you stay in it,' he explained, clearly proud of his work.

'You mean,' Loki started. Fury nodded. 'Yes. You two are mortal now.'

Faheiya tried to gasp for air. 'H-how?'

'We let a gas spread over the city. It is a protection, so people like you can't bring more damage.'

Faheiya's eyes dropped halfway. 'Well you didn't succeed.'

Fury looked down for a second to return his good eye on her. She tried to raise herself in her chair. 'This is the stupidest idea you ever had. You need to retrieve it. It does not only effect on Loki, but also Thor, what I thought was a friend. And it affects me even more.'

'Why? What makes you more special then Loki?' Stark said in a disrespectful tone.

It clearly annoyed Faheiya. Loki smiled, for he had made the same mistake. 'I am Faheiya, the protector of the nine realms. I am above everyone, including the gods of Asgard.' She leaned over the arm of her chair to get her face closer to Tony. 'My undoing will also mean yours.'

He swallowed loudly and everyone grew silent. They nearly destroyed themselves.

'See? You are truly not that intimidating,' Loki joked. Faheiya turned around, a little faster. 'I thought I got a little respect from you now. Why did you go to Midgard?'

Loki looked away. 'You made me feel like I was locked up in my chambers. I wanted freedom. Away from you.'

She laughed with all her remaining strength. 'Freedom of me? That is a lie! No one is ever free of me in this universe! I thought of all people, you would know that freedom is a lie.'

Loki blushed a little. She was right, again.

'You can't run from me,' she stated. He rolled his eyes.

Banner chuckled at that. 'You know, you guys sound like a married couple.'

There was no response from Loki, but Faheiya did not looking away from Loki. 'Married to a simple god like him? He wished.'

Loki ignored it. She was feeling to have complete control over him. But he would fight it. 'Why can't you leave me alone woman?'

'I am not finished. Not until you let your stupid idea of becoming king go. I don't want a family drama to be the undoing of one of my realms!'

'This has nothing to do with my family.'

'Of course it does. If you want the throne, you need to kill your father first!'

'He is not my father,' Loki hissed back.

'I never understood that. Odin isn't your father, but Frigga was your mother in your eyes.'

'She treated me like a son! Not a relic!' he shouted back, spitting in her face.

'If you really loved your mother you would have done something to save her! How can she be proud if nothing changed in you? As if it didn't matter?'

Loki couldn't possibly get more angry at that moment. 'I WAS IN PRISON! SHE DIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING FROM THERE! THOR WAS WEAK AND LET HER DIE! THAT WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF I WAS THERE!'

Faheiya was quiet. She felt the pain of Loki wash over her. She had gone too far.

'Take me to my cell,' Loki ordered to the men behind him. They watched Fury nod before they took him. He gave no glance at Faheiya.

It grew quiet. Faheiya fell back in her chair, exhausted. 'What can we do to help you?' Romanoff asked.

'Take me away from this city. This poison you filled the air with, how far does it reach?'

Coulson answered. 'It grows bigger every day. Now it would probably reach to the far sides of New York.'

'Then bring me behind the edge. I can regrow my powers and take Loki back to Asgard.'

Coulson nodded and walked to comment the people behind the computers.

'One more thing,' she said, almost out of breath. Steve hung over his chair to reach out for her hand. 'What is it?' he asked gently.

'Bring me there within 24 hours or I will die.'


	7. Chapter 7: realization

**Chapter seven: realization**

Loki was brought to a different cell than last time. When he asked Fury why, he answered: 'I recall you threw it to the ground, with your brother in it.' Loki would have smiled about that in a different situation. He didn't want to smile anymore. He couldn't fake that act now. He was angry, hurt and confused.

They let Loki in a small cell with only a simple bed on the right side. The front and so the door were glass, the other walls solid steel. He sat down on the bed, truly exhausted. He wondered how things would go from now on. Would they get their powers back and would Faheiya take Loki back to Asgard? He would pay for the damage he made…again. It would be even harder to hold Odin's trust now. Or would they let them mortal and judge him here on Midgard, condemned to a live amongst the mortals? He hated that idea. He also hated to be mortal. He missed his abilities.

But what he hated even more was Faheiya. She ruined him. He hadn't thought of his mother all too much lately. Now she threw it all back in his face. His dream of the throne would never be realized with her holding him back. It would take a couple of hundred years of her around him if he wanted to convince her he was to be trusted. That was too long. He couldn't fight her. His only change was to gain his powers again while she didn't. But how would he do that? He was in prison, she wasn't. If there would be a cure she would get it first. Maybe she would be the only to get it. He truly hoped not.

But no matter how much he hated to admit it, she did something else with him as well. A tiny part of his heart reacted totally different on her torture trials. It loved it. It loved her attention just for him. It gave a flick of excitement at her teasing. It was almost lust…

He shook his head violently. Stop that.

Loki led his head down against the wall and fell asleep very fast. After a while he woke with a shock. He was so exhausted but he didn't want to sleep too much. It was after he rubbed his eyes that he noticed someone at the hallway out of his cell.

He sighed. 'Can I not even get rest?' he asked.

'Not now. We have to talk,' Faheiya said calmly. She sat on a chair against the wall of the hallway at the opposite side. Loki closed his eyes. 'What now?'

She leaned forward clasping her hands together and staring at the space in front of her. 'I'm sorry,' she said.

Loki opened his eyes to look at her. He didn't speak, he wanted her to speak.

'Loki, I was wrong to say those words about your mother. I know you truly loved her. I know you would have done anything possible if you knew she was in danger. It was wrong to blame you.'

She looked in his eyes now, seeing they were focused on her. He wasn't angry or annoyed. So far that were the only glares he gave her. He just listened.

'You know, it is my job to protect the nine realms. It is already for 5000 years. I can fight wars, I can twist peoples thoughts and I can rebuild what is lost…but I do not seem to make much progress on you. You are too hurt to recover easily. Your heart needs a break. You need rest. You need no competition, destroying or war in your head. Loki, what you need is peace. You should go back to Asgard and find a special woman to spend your life with. You should be living happily in the castle. Okay you will not be king, but what is the difference? You are still rich and powerful. No more harm should be done, not by your hand. Please Loki, think. It is a beautiful future you can have.'

She stopped for a moment. Loki looked at the wall of his cell. 'How about Thor? He will not forgive me again.' She chuckled. 'I doubt that.'

He did not smile. She continued serious again. 'But if you want, I will not tell about the two deaths. I will tell you destroyed a couple of things but repaired them. Once I recover my power I will repair it. I will lie for you, if you wish.'

It grew silent. Loki considered his option. It was better than the ones he thought of. He knew she wouldn't do this for anybody. Why was he special? Was he really the hardest competition she ever had? He felt powerful, but also regretful. Maybe he did go too far. A _pang _sprung in his chest. He flinched. She chuckled soundless, he didn't notice.

For the time it took for Loki too think she sunk further in her chair. A deep breath escaped her lungs. Everything felt so pressing on her. But she also liked the silence in her head. She couldn't read Loki's thoughts or anybody else's now. It was peaceful. She was left alone with her own thoughts. That moment she realized she really grew to care about Loki. She would never lie to a king for anybody else. What made him special? She didn't know.

The silence pressed on Loki. He sighed. 'You are better at this than Odin.'

She smiled when he looked at her. 'Thanks,' she said. Loki was surprised by the smile on her lips. It was warming. It wasn't like the faked smile that only showed authority. It was…caring.

He wanted to answer her but was too late. Coulson and Stark walked in and stood on either side of Faheiya. 'Milady we need to take you back to the research lab. We need to make sure you stay alive.'

Loki felt angriness in him when they started to remove her. He didn't want her to leave. 'You better not let her die,' he hissed. Only Coulson heard him and gave him a quick nod. Then they took her away.

Faheiya was put in a chair in a unfamiliar room. It was bright and simple, apart from the see through screens that showed a thousand words and symbols. She did not even try to understand what they meant. Coulson came back with a nurse that held a needle. 'We need to take a little bit of blood to examine. Is that okay?'

'As long as you do not take too much,' she said with a smile. Coulson couldn't help smiling back. The nurse started careful towards the woman, knowing her skin should, in normal condition, be much stronger. Only now it felt like a thin membrane. Blood poured out in a second, floating at a high speed. She pressed the red dot with a bandage after she was finished.

Faheiya looked at her arm, knowing it wouldn't last long anymore. 'There is nothing left of me.' She looked up at Coulson. 'Please tell me we are almost there.' Her voice was only a whisper now.

'I am afraid the gas has spread further than we expected. We are flying at full speed now, we should reach fresh air within half an hour.'

She sighed. 'You better make that happen.' Coulson didn't know what to say so he walked away. Banner and Stark were in the room, tapping on the screens. Stark watched at the dying woman in the chair. 'You know,' he started, pushing away the screen for his face, 'You look like a very young woman. How old are you? Twenty-five?'

Banner giggled at that. 'You don't know about the ages of the gods? I believe Thor is over two hundred? I would guess you are at least a hundred and fifty.'

Tony looked surprised at him. 'Well that is one old lady.'

Faheiya tried to laugh as much as she could. 'You only think in years of gods. I am so much more. The protector before me died after he turned eighty-five million. He existed before the existing of this Earth, because he created it. I myself, am a humble five thousand years.'

They both swallowed. After a moment Stark found his voice again. 'Did not see that one coming.'

Banner considered it. 'Then, that person before you, is that what the Christians call God? Are you the next one?'

She closed her eyes to save energy as she spoke. 'I do not call myself so. Many people on all the realms created different religions. I believe that the ones who search for proof don't believe. You can believe whatever makes you feel comfortable. I will never pronounce my existence to everybody declaring they believe in me now. Only a few rulers of every realm know of me. That together with you guys now.'

They were both lost in thoughts, slightly confused. She tried to make it easier. 'I believe some people here on earth talk about 'mother nature'?'

They both nodded. She smiled slightly. 'Then see me as that.'

A little later Faheiya woke again. Her eyes lolled in her head. She coughed. _I can't hold this any longer._

Almost like called in, Coulson and Fury entered. 'We are here. Come.' They both took an arm to lead the exhausted woman to the exit. Once they reached the back they opened the ship. Rays of sunlight blinded the three of them. Fury and Coulson waited, but Faheiya couldn't. She moved slowly unto the moving platform. When it opened it showed to be in a field. She stumbled down until she felt on her hands and knees in the grass. She breathed for fresh air. It was her last breath…

Luckily it gave her what she needed. The air filled her lungs and so her whole body. The grass grew through her arms and legs. Within a minute she was fully covered in grass. Then she broke out of it, letting the green parts fly through the air. Her body glowed very bright and when she opened her eyes they showed the universe again.

Everyone gathered at the gate to look at this miracle. No one said as much as one word. They just witnessed nature in its purest form. She stood up and turned around. Butterflies and bumblebees flew in patterns around her. Her legs were until the knees covered in grass. Roots and branches found the way up to her arms. Her hair floated in the wind, created by herself. Her body looked like the sun, blinding if you stared too long at it. Still the layers of a dress, thin as membranes formed around her. Her eyes looked bigger with this new look and every dark spot in them or sign of tiredness was gone.

There wasn't anything more pure. Some of the men picked a tear away. Then she smiled and the light from her teeth was even brighter. 'Now this is living.'

With that she turned around. She waved her hands through the air making patterns. After a little while streams of water came from all sides to rush up to her feet. Once they reached her they lifted her up in the air. She lifted higher and higher, almost disappearing in the clouds. Only from that point she could faintly see a line of grey at the horizon. New York. She closed her eyes and placed her mind in the city. She traveled through the wind with her thoughts, going the places where Loki had done damage. She repaired the pillar in the construction to put it back in its original state. Then she repaired all the windows and everything that was destroyed by it. Satisfied she returned to the ground.

Fury stood outside, sided by Tony and Clint. She watched at the three of them, but addressed anybody that listened. 'Listen carefully. Earth is doing a great job in trying to bring peace. You people help to maintain it. I am most grateful for that. But…' She looked right in the good eye of Fury. 'This weapon of destruction you hung over the city must be removed. It does not only effect Asgardians. The animals and plants told me it is toxic to them too. Remove it quickly, or face me.'

Tony swallowed. He wouldn't want that. Wise he was for that. Fury sighed. 'I understand. We will remove it as fast as we can. We promise to be done within a week.'

She looked sharper. 'And destroy all of it, to never use it again.'

He nodded. 'You have my word, Milady.'

She nodded in approval. 'Now bring me Loki.'

He turned halfway around and put out his arm. 'He is already here.'

She looked up to see Loki brought in by four men, holding him tight. He was in chains once again. When he walked to the open space the fresh air floated through him, returning his gifts and immortality. Faheiya expected him to smile his wicked smile, but he didn't. He remained serious and looked right in Faheiya's eyes. She felt his thoughts again and found wonder and awe, but also relief.

He was happy she still lived. She blushed without noticing. The men handed him over to her. She took the chain over his wrists in her hands. Then she turned her wrists rapidly and removed the shackles. The eyes of the men grew big. 'But he is a criminal!' they screamed in protest.

She waved them away with her hand. 'No he is not.' She looked him right in the eyes and whispered: 'he doesn't have to be.' He stared back trying to not show anything in his look.

She took his hand and led him out of the ship. They set foot on the soft grass. 'Will you make sure he pays for his crimes?' shouted Clint in a clear tone. She turned her head and looked straight in his eyes. 'He will follow the consequences of the path he chooses.' She could read he wasn't happy with that answer but it didn't matter. 'Heimdall, it's time.'

At that moment the two of them were swallowed by the light. Loki clung to Faheiya, afraid to fall. It was a weird reflex, for he travelled the bifrost so many times. She didn't mind.

A few seconds later they stood at the end of the rainbow bridge, inside the round chamber of the bifrost. Heimdall stood on his place, just retrieving his sword from the opening.

'Milady Faheiya, I must tell you, I can see all. I know of his actions in New York. And…' She walked past him. 'I knew your concern the moment I entered here. You swore loyalty to Odin and you do not like lying to him.' He was quiet. It was exactly what he was thinking. She glanced at Loki for a moment before looking back at the man in golden armor. 'But I am above Odin, and you will answer my wishes above his. Loki still didn't decide whether Odin should know, but it is not up to you. You will not tell Odin of his actions. Did I make myself clear?'

He hesitated for a moment, but answered then. 'Yes, Milady.'

She walked out of the room. 'Come,' she told Loki. He followed her right after.

'Did you decide? What do I tell your father?' she asked without looking at him.

He was silent for a while. Then he slowly answered. 'I think you should judge over my fate. I do deserve to be punished. But if you see good in me like you said, I would not complain. I think your judgment is the fairest.'

With that he left her considering what was justice. She didn't make her mind up until the moment they stood in front of the doors leading to the throne chamber. They swung open and they walked in, side by side. Odin watched by the sudden movement and froze for a moment when he saw who was entering.

'You have returned,' he said partly to himself, partly to them.

'Yes we have. Earth is more of a mess then I remembered. These people will kill themselves one day.'

Loki chuckled at that. _You're right, _he said in his mind.

They halted in front of Odin. He inspected Loki for any kind of answer. 'Tell me, what did he do?'

'He went to New York. He was angry on me and let his rage go on the buildings and cars,' she started. Loki looked down. She would tell him. He knew.

She looked at him through the corners of her eyes for a very small second. 'But no person was harmed.'

He slowly raised his head, surprised. Odin raised his eyebrows. 'Really? I wouldn't think that.'

She blinked, now fully believing in her own lie. 'Neither would I. It doesn't change the fact that no one was hurt or killed. He was angry and I understand why. I drove him too far. I will give Loki more freedom and will not watch him every second. He doesn't have to be punished, for he did not mean harm.'

She fell quiet. She hoped Odin couldn't see through her. Even if he did, he couldn't change her judgment. But she didn't want to be talked about behind her back for lying.

'Very well then. Loki, you are dismissed,' Odin said. Loki left without making a sound. Once he was sure Loki was far away Odin said: 'You changed him.'

She stared at the hallway where Loki had just disappeared. 'Partly. I am not finished. I must recall on your hospitality once more to hold a close look on him. Would that be too much?'

'You never lost my hospitality. Please, stay as long as you desire.'

She finally turned her head to look at him. She smiled brightly. 'You finally stopped the 'Milady' thing. Thank you Odin.'

He blushed and looked down. When he looked back up she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: a life on your own

**Chapter eight: A life on your own**

Loki walked slowly through the royal garden. The flowers stood higher and bigger than normally. He waved his hand at the remaining guards to send them off duty. They nodded and walked away in a straight line. He looked at the edge of the garden. The sun was setting. He walked over to the edge, where a grass field spread a wide area until the river several feet below him broke it. There was one tree, a small one, but a beautiful one. Normally the flowers would not bloom at this time of the year, but they did anyway.

Loki looked over to the bump in the grass. Easily mistaken for a big root, Faheiya sat on the ground, covered in grass. 'I would have overlooked you if I couldn't sense your mind here,' he said. He stood behind her.

When she heard his voice she opened her eternal eyes. She looked up to the sunset. Slowly the grass flew away in the wind from her body. Instead, rose pedals from the garden flowers flew over her body to form a light pink dress. With magic the pedals sew together as one whole.

'Beautiful your magic is,' Loki whispered. He sat down next to her. The tree was not far away on her other side. They both did not look at each other. They just sat and watched the processes of nature. They waited until the sun would completely set. After 20 minutes she spoke.

'There are few that have the patient you have. If you truly see, you can see the magic of the nature itself.'

He was quiet for a while. After a few minutes he knew an answer. 'I can see it.'

Only now she turned her head toward him. 'You know, this is the first time you walk up to me willingly. I wonder why. I thought not to interrupt you today anymore. Give you some rest at mind and body.'

He looked back and got lost in her eyes. Her hair flew around her face when she watched him. She hugged her legs and did not move a muscle. He tried to concentrate on her question. 'I tried that, but could not find rest. To many questions are in my head.'

'Addressed to who?' she asked, curious.

'To you. For example: I was convinced you would tell Odin about the deaths. How did you decide?'

She looked away from him to stare at the grass. 'I didn't until the moment I had to speak. I was very unsure. Somehow I thought you needed to be punished. But otherwise I thought it would do you no good.'

He leaned back on his palms. She watched his movement. He pulled up one eyebrow. 'Do me no good? No. But is that not the idea of punishment?'

She giggled a little. Loki thought it was a pretty and pure sound. It was the first time it sounded as something positive. 'Perhaps. But I mean for your heart.'

He looked right in her eyes. 'My heart?' he said softly. Faheiya swallowed and took a deep breath. This man was so different at some times. It was almost like another person sitting here. 'Yes. I did explain about the pain in your heart, didn't I?'

Loki nodded. She continued while playing with the grass between her fingers. 'Your heart is filled with pain where it should be filled with love. The last of it disappeared when your mother died. Now, I want to help you to recover the love. You should at least know what it feels like. You should experience it before you say you don't need it.'

She froze in her place with a grieve on her forehead. Then she shifted as to look right at Loki, leaning in a little. 'I wish to take away your pain and suffering,' she whispered.

Loki needed to resist the strange urge to grab her face and drew it closer to his. His heart made a flip. 'You are succeeding then,' he whispered back with a little too much air.

She looked at him with great eyes, surprised. 'What?' she mouthed, not really speaking the word. He couldn't get his eyes away from her. They locked to not be unlocked. Loki pushed his weight forward to get closer to her. She did not back away. 'You are doing something to my heart. Is it your job then to do so? I isn't like the pain is fading…well it is in fact. But what I feel stronger is something else. Something unfamiliar. Something that is driving me crazy. And I believe…'

He started to blush but did not dare to look away. 'It is love. For you.'

She did not move. 'Loki…' she whispered after a while. He hoped so much for a return of his love for her. He knew it is what he truly desired. But her eyes did not totally spoke the same words. 'Loki I am the protector of the nine realms. I am above every living creature. I am 5000 years old. You…' she looked him down and rapidly up, 'you are a child in my eyes. No more than a teenager. Besides, I am not meant for love or marriage.'

He moved over to get on his knees. He was higher than her and looked down at her. 'No. That is not it. You are just not familiar with the idea of a life on your own. That someone loves _you_ directly. You experienced love through the eyes of other a thousand times, but never was it addressed to you. You are a person, with a heart and feelings. You cannot tell you are not meant for living a life.'

Deep within her heart Faheiya felt something. That feeling she felt within others, but never felt herself. He was right. It was love. But she was afraid to admit it. When she went through his mind she found love, but also a burning passion. He wanted her for himself. She was scared by it, but it made her blush. He leaned forward toward her. She sat on her knees and bended back. He locked his eyes with her. His gaze made her heart go a thousand times faster. Loki putted his knuckles on the ground on her sides when she felt backwards on her butt. She putted her hands behind her for support, never breaking eye contact.

'Loki…' she breathed. She was scared and happy at the same time. She could not place her feelings in the right place. She could not decide what to do. So she waited for what he would do.

He putted his face only inches on front of hers. Her heavy breathing brushed against his pale skin. He could not hold himself much longer.

_Kiss me, _ his mind screamed in hers. He didn't dare to say it out loud. She did not reply as well. When she didn't, Loki placed his hand on her collarbone and pulled her face towards his. Only one second before their lips met he closed his eyes, to transport the passion hidden in them into their kiss. He did not move wildly, for he was afraid to scare her. And scared she was, but she did not pull back. She didn't kiss back either. She didn't move at all. Loki then parted his lips with hers to open his eyes again. She did the same a few seconds later. Fear raised in her eyes.

'Tell me what you feel,' Loki whispered, but still it sounded demanding.

She swallowed and remained quiet for a while. 'I-I…don't know.'

He was disappointed. Still he didn't give up. 'Try to describe it. Maybe it helps if I start. I feel love. I feel true love. But I also still feel pain. You know why? Because I sense you do not truly answer my love the way I had hoped. You said you wanted to take away my pain. Then why don't you?'

She blinked for the first time in a long while. 'I did not mean by myself. I would find someone for you.'

He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. 'I want no one but you.'

She gasped for air. What would she do? Let the warm feeling take her over? What would be the consequences? She didn't know what it meant to have someone and the idea of something totally new scared her beyond reason. Like he was the one that could read her mind, he said again: 'Tell me what you feel,' but now with a softer tone. He started to push away locks of her hair and move his fingertips around the shell of her ear.

'I feel…so much. But most of all I am scared. I don't know what will happen when…' before she could finish he pushed his index finger on her lips and shushed. 'No, I mean what do you feel when I kiss you?'

She felt more and more uncomfortable. 'Confusion,' she answered. He was not satisfied. 'Let me take it away for you then,' he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. This time he pushed a little harder against her lips, hoping she would move them. But she didn't. Instead she pulled away and got on her feet. He looked up, confused by her sudden movement. A single tear came from the corner of her eye. Nevertheless, she looked firm when she talked. 'You confuse me beyond reason Loki. I don't want to feel this uncomfortable. It cannot be. Take peace with that or die without happiness. Find yourself someone of your status. Now, for your best, I will not be in your presence anymore. Goodbye, Loki.'

She turned around and walked away. Loki got on his feet. Then a second Loki appeared in front of her. Startled she took a step back. 'I don't understand your concern! You are above anyone, yes indeed. Then who will tell you you cannot be with me? You know who? Only _you _tell that to yourself. If I am not good enough for you, then who is? A mortal? A farmer? You cannot get much higher than me! Love isn't in status, it exist within your heart.'

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She didn't succeed. She knew he was right. There was nothing in between them except for herself. But that was the person she could not win from. It was a battle within herself that she had not won yet.

_You know I'm right, _Loki said in his mind, knowing she would read it. She putted a hand on his chest. 'Let me go,' she sobbed. Instead of what she asked he pulled her into a hug. 'I love you,' he said with all his heart. She pushed his arms away. 'I said let me go!' then she burst into flames to disappear into thin air.

Loki stood alone, beaten and full of pain.


	9. Chapter 9: break it to make it whole

**Chapter nine: break it to make it whole**

Faheiya appeared in her room. She started to cry without control. In angriness she set the curtains on fire and split the tables and chairs in two. She went for a hot shower to wash away the tears.

The hardest part was, that she was angry with herself. Part of her wanted to walk up to Loki and kiss him for eternity. The other part withhold her from that. But why? She didn't even know.

Loki was right. No matter who would not approve them, it would not matter. No one could stand her. No one had the right to speak his disapproval. Loki was also no bad match. He was a prince.

_But also a war criminal, _a part of her told her. So that's it? You can't live with his past?

_If I don't show my love to him, it will not just be his past, but his present and future. Is that better for all the lives? _So that is the reason to be with him? For the best of the people.

She screamed and slit with her back against the wall down to the floor of the shower. She covered her face with her hands. 'Is anything I decide for the good of others? What about _me_? Loki is right, I do have the right of living a life. I should always be there for others, but I could also have a life on my own.'

The other part didn't protest. She removed her hands from her face.

_That's it? Did I just make a decision? _She sighed. No. No she didn't, for it still didn't feel right.

After a very long shower she returned to her bed, exhausted of the day. She did have her powers back after that terrible toxic on Midgard, but she did not feel like it now. She rather felt even more tired. Tired of arguing with herself. It didn't take long before she drifted off in her sleep.

Unfortunately her dreams did not take her anywhere else than her dilemma. She walked hand in hand with Loki over a beautiful beach. It looked like Midgard, for she liked those beaches the most. They playfully splashed water to each other and started she started to chaise him. They laughed. She captured him and pulled him in her arms. He laid his arms around her waist, looking in her eyes with a peaceful look in them.

'I love you,' he told her again.

'I love you too,' she confessed to the dream Loki.

She awoke from that confession. She breathed heavily. She was lying on her side with her left cheek in the soft pillow. 'just a dream,' she whispered to herself. She was just about to fall back asleep when she realized something.

A pressure was on her waist and a bobble laid under it as well.

Someone was with her.

She turned around quickly and found a face right behind her head. She gasped at the sudden person and closed her eyes after that. 'Loki,' she breathed.

'Hello sweetheart,' he said on a loving tone. It made a wave of goosebumps run down her body.

'You scared me,' she said a little angry. He moved his right hand up over her body to her face. He startled to stroke it gently. 'I didn't mean to.' She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

_Stop it, _said the other side. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Loki. He was half naked as far as she could see. The lower side of his body was under the blanket. She truly hoped he wore pants.

'What are you doing here? How is it possible that I didn't make myself clear?'

It was dark in the room. She was happy with it, because that way he can't see the blush on her cheeks.

'You did make yourself clear, and I was hurt. I felt like nothing mattered anymore. So I randomly walked around in the castle when I overheard two maids talking. The one said that she checked on you. You were in the shower, crying. Then I understood that you have difficulty with your decision.'

He pushed himself up from the bed to sit opposite Faheiya. 'I felt like hope wasn't lost. You just still don't know. That's okay. I can wait. But I will not pretend to not want you. I need you and I will do anything I can to get you.'

She hated how he exactly knew what was going on in her mind. She couldn't lie to him anymore. But still she felt as if it wasn't a good idea. She closed her eyes and returned in her original position. She didn't say anything. With her back to him she pulled the blanket over her and tried to fall back asleep. He didn't move for a few minutes. Then he laid down beside her, spooning her. She liked the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was raising with options. All sounded stupid.

He made her go crazy. He made her weak. He made her feel…alive.

She shot upright, startling Loki. He got up slowly and looked into her eyes. They showed fear. 'What is it?' he asked gently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once they opened again the fear was gone. All that was to see was love. She was sure.

In one movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back. His hands traveled over her back and trough her hair. She kissed him wildly. It was her first kiss to give and she would give all. After a long moment she pulled back gasping for air. So did he. He looked at her eyes. She let one tear fall down.

'I,' she started, but she didn't recover enough air. She took a deep breath and tried again. 'I love you.'

Loki stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Then he started to smile. Also he let a tear leave his eye. Then he pulled her into his arms, hugging her. 'I'm so happy to hear that,' he said with an unsteady voice.

Faheiya laid with her head against his chest. Then she heard a very loud cracking sound, followed by a loud _pang. _Loki was shocked by the sound and feeling coming from his heart. He breathed heavily, as to check whether his heart still worked. 'What was that?' he asked scared.

She laughed and moved to look him into his eyes. 'That was the last layer of pain around your heart. You now know what it means to love and be loved Loki. Your heart is whole again.'

He looked confused. 'Mission completed then,' he said without humor. He was afraid that was the only reason she kissed him.

She laughed and shook her head. She pulled herself into his lap and looked down on him. 'You are not my duty, but who I desire to spend eternity with. Let's live together. Forever.'

The end.


End file.
